writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad 403: Training
Introduction Well, after my first few Squad 403 stories, I decided to write some singular stories. They take place after the events of the first five. They will be singular plots, but they'll be almost like a TV series. Chapter 1: Philadelphia I prepared myself for what was about to happen. I was on board the Philadelphia, a UNSC ship. There was a new "holo-simulator". Apparently, it would take me and my squads minds to different virtual realities, where we would fight to the death. Once we were dealt a fatal blow, we would dissolve and reappear back in our own bodies. Crazy, huh? Yeah, I was worried. What if it didn't work? There were lots of variables. Our minds could completely evaporate, or we could even go crazy. My team stood at the console, waiting. "Finally, your here," Caden said. "Alright, let's do it!", Ryan said enthusiastically. "Excited to fight your team to death?" asked Eden, our vehical technican. "Have you made the right precautions?" I asked Hunter, our technical guy. "Yeah," he said, reading from a tablet, "We have a good chance for complete success." I turned towards the console. "So we all just put our hands on the sensor." I said. And we did. And I passed out. Chapter 2: Isolation (Holo-simulation map 1) I opened my eyes in a bowl-like place. There were gray walls surrounding us, and green grass. I noticed a cave covered by all sorts of semi-spherical bubbles. "This should be fun," I muttered. I drew my weapons. I had a pistol and an assault rifle. Great, my least favorite weapons. I looked around and spotted Caden walking around the edges. I snuck up right behind him. He stopped and stooped to pick something up. Laying in the dirt, was a battle rifle. It wasn't my favorite gun, but it was like a DMR. I held my assault rifle and clubbed him over the head. Caden fell over and dissapeared. I felt bad. I knelt on the ground and picked up the Battle rifle. "Sorry buddy," I said to the dirt. Will's perspective I trudged through the mud. This place stinks, I thought. Literally and figuratively. I didn't like it, and the things in the cave smelled like dying flesh or something. I hadn't managed to find much, except a shotgun. Wonderful. A shotgun for the sniper. Ryan's perspective I had to find a shotgun. I was carrying a freakin' sniper rifle. And all I could use was a shotgun. Maybe I should've taken some different training. I was regretting my mistake when E jumped on my back. I screamed as I went down. E held a covie shotgun against my head. "Is this gonna hurt?" I asked her. "Yep," she said. And she pulled the trigger. Chapter 3: Sandtrap (Holo-map 2) (Abby's perspective) I had been walking around in the caves when I heard some kind of gunshot. Then the scenery began to change. Suddenly I was in a wide open desert with some kind of temple in the middle. I was standing next to a huge UNSC vehicle, one that was no longer in service. I would be completely unstoppable. To my surprise, the thing actually powered up. I began to drive it, good heavens it was slow, across the desert. E's perspective As soon as Ryan dissapeared I was in a temple, looking down a long hallway. My weapons had been replaced by a Battle Rifle and a magnum. I need a weapon. I noticed that Abby was climbing into a huge behemoth of a vehicle. Maybe I could get the kill and this would be finished. Let's see. There was Ryan "dead, and someone else. So there were five left. I climbed silently climbed into the back of the vehicle, approaching Abby at the controls. Alex's perspective I cautiously walked through what used to be a phantom dropship. I'd stumbled upon it, and decided to make camp inside. I was looking for supplies when I saw something blocking my view. A UNSC elephat drove by. Then I saw Abby at the controls, and E right behind her. E raised her gun and brought it down on Abby's neck. The acene bagan to change again. Chapter 4: Guardian (Holo-map 3) (Will's perspective) I was in the middle of some kind of circular arena. This time, I had nothing but a pistol. I had to find a weapon, I could tell this pistol was the one that did about no damage. I hopped up on a short balcony overlooking the arena. Then I noticed some thing sitting next to me, a sniper rifle! I picked it up carefully and checked the ammo. 12 shots. Sweet. I scanned the area and found absolutely nothing. Well, I'll just have to wait. Hunter's perspective I saw Will only a few meters away picking up the sniper rifle. That would be tough, when Will picked up a snipe, he tensed. All of his senses began to brighten. He could see everything, hear everything, and there was no way he could sneak up on him. i noticed some kind of thing next to him, I had seen it before. It was a plasma battery, a covenant way of transporting power. And Will was right next to it. I raised my magnum and pulled the trigger. Will immediately evaporated. But a piece of the battery flew and slammed into my head. I suddenly felt myself dissolving. I was suddenly awake, back in the holo-room. "Wondering when you'd join the party," Ryan laughed. "Nice kill by the way," Abby said, I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked, flustered. "You would know, mister hit in the head by a plasma battery," laughed Will. Everyone began to crack up. Chapter 5: Zealot (Holo-map 4) Alex's perspective I was in a covenant cruiser, in what seemed to be a docking port. The ceiling was more like energy, than solid. Past it, was open space. I was in a small room, and behind me, was an energy sword! I picked it up and walked through the hallways. It was me and E. I rounded a corner and saw E. E saw me. She was holding a strange alien gun, which gleamed bright red. It was aimed at my face. "Looks like you've brought a knife to a gunfight," she said. "Or maybe you brought a gun to a knife fight!" I shouted. "That doesn't make any sense." She muttered. I didn't reply, but threw my sword at her head. She didn't need to dodge, as the sword impaled itself in the wall. "And now you have no weapon." She chuckled. She pulled the trigger and fired 4 large red shots from the gun. They struck me, and I felt myself evaporate. Chapter 6: Epilogue That night my team sat on a cliff overlooking a beautiful vista. We had used the simulator to generate a huge ocean area, spotted by a few islands. The ground lay hundreds of feet below us. I snuck up behind Caden, trying not to snicker. I pushed him off in a swift motion. We all laughed quietly. A few seconds later, Caden reappeared. "Not cool," he said. Then he rushed me. I jumped just fast enough for him to run right off the cliff. This time we all laughed. The holo-simulator was a success, and we had been acknowledged for bravely testing it. E had been awarded for winning. We would continue to use the holo-sim to train more often. Halo3Isolation.jpg|Isolation sandtrap-1.jpg|Sand trap guardian.jpg|Guardian halo-reach-zealot-map.jpg|Zealot Category:Awesome Category:Science Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Action Category:Awesome Category:Stories Category:Fiction Category:Dannoh 403